Victor of Victors: Haymitch Competes in the 3rd Quarter Quell
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: What would have happened if Haymitch had been in the 3rd Quarter Quell? Read on to find out...
1. Chapter 1: The Quell Announcement

**Chapter 1: The Quell Announcement**

Haymitch Abernathy reached into his cabinet and uncorked several bottles of bourbon in quick succession. He would need every last drop of every last bottle to get through tonight. Tonight was the announcement of the theme for the 3rd Quarter Quell, which would take place that summer. For the middle age drunk, this moment would be surreal. The last time a Quarter Quell – a special edition of the Hunger Games held every 25 years - was announced, he had just been a teenager. He had had no idea that he would be reaped for that 2nd Quarter Quell, and then ultimately win it against double the normal odds.

At least, he would not feel alone in his thoughts. Within the Victor's Village of District 12, two other houses stood occupied: a testimony to the two tributes (the best he had ever had) who had gotten their way through last year's Games and won a quite remarkable victory. 2 Victors in one year. Unprecedented – and dangerous. Katniss Everdeen would be watching the TV with her mother and sister. Peeta Mellark would be alone in his house to watch the program. His family, a family of bakers, lived separate of him in the District Square.

At last, the TV came on. President Snow had a long spiel that Haymitch just tuned out. Despite already being buzzed, he perked up when the traditional reading of the card came on. President Snow read quickly, "On the 75th anniversary, to show the districts that even the strongest of them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the tributes shall be reaped from the existing pool of victors."

Haymitch sat stunned. Then… "Arggh!" He hurled a half full bottle at the TV, where it predictably shattered against the screen. Victors going back into the arena…he couldn't believe it…he would be going back into the arena.

Suddenly, he sat up. _Might_ , he corrected himself. _I might be going back into the arena_. His return to hell after a quarter-century of suppression had one thing standing in its way: the boy. _Peeta_. If Katniss had not rescued him last year in the arena, he would surely be dead and then his and Katniss's entry into the Games would be assured. District 12 had 3 victors to choose from. Not 2, but 3.

The drunk's thoughts were interrupted as his door opened with a bang. Seconds later, a head of blond hair appeared in the doorway.

"Haymitch!" Peeta called running to him and kneeling before his chair.

"I know, boy, I watched the mother-fucker just announce our deaths. You'll be fine…"

"You have to let me go back in with Katniss, do you understand me?!" Haymitch blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"Please, please, please, let me go back in with her!"

Haymitch let out a bark of laughter. "You want to go back in? You _want_ to- oh, that's rich. Rich!" He jumped when Peeta began to suddenly shake him.

"Goddamn it, old man, this isn't funny! I'm serious! Promise me you'll let me go." Haymitch did not say anything. "Say you promise!" Peeta growled.

"Alright, alright, I promise!" Haymitch growled. The anger within the lad disturbed him a little.

Peeta calmed down soon after and then left. Haymitch staggered around his kitchen, searching for a new bottle of bourbon. He had just found one and made it back to his chair when his front door opened again. Predictably, Katniss walked in.

"Ah, there she is, all tuckered out. Finally did the math, did you, sweetheart? Realized you won't be going in alone? And now you're here to ask me…what?" Annoyingly, Katniss did not respond, so Haymitch just continued.

"I'll admit, it was easier for the boy. He was here before I could snap the seal on a bottle. _Begging_ me for another chance to go in. Did you hear what I said?" he snarled. "What did you come here for?"

"I came for a drink," Katniss finally got out.

Haymitch barked out a laugh and slammed the bottle down on the table. Katniss took it eagerly.

"Haymitch," she said after taking a long swig. "You must promise me: do whatever it takes to save Peeta, to keep him alive."

Haymitch was too drunk to realize the problems with this new promise. "Ok, if his name is called at the reaping, I'll volunteer for him. But if they call me and he volunteers, there's nothing I can do," he quickly qualified.

"Haymitch, come on, nobody decent ever wins the Games," Katniss countered.

"Hey, nobody ever wins the Games. Period. There are survivors…no winners," Haymitch corrected. He knew that probably better than anyone.

Katniss nodded and stood up to go. "Thanks," she said, before unexpectedly hugging him. Then, she left.

Haymitch sat there a moment before he suddenly sat bolt upright. He had already made two promises tonight: both of which lay in direct contradiction with each other. Even if he tried to do nothing, one promise would be fulfilled and the other broken. Which would he keep? He wasn't sure. He went to bed early, actually ready for the nightmares that were sure to come.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaping

**Chapter 2: The Reaping**

Over the next several months, the victors of District 12 received a lot of Capitol mail. Thankfully, they were all from a friend: their escort, Effie Trinket. The first package was a box filled with old videotapes. With it was a master list of all the Hunger Games, giving the names of all the victors. Peeta surmised that the names crossed out in pencil – 16 out of the total 75 – meant that that victor was dead. The first page listed how many victors each district had produced. The next five listed the numbered Hunger Games, the victor's name, and the district they were from. With this information, Peeta created T-charts in a notebook, dividing the victor's names into gender columns. From these, he concluded that the reapings would be just as hard for some of the other districts as it would be for District 12. Some victors had a predicament similar to Katniss, being the only victor of their gender for their district. Others had a predicament like Peeta and Haymitch's where there were only two victors from a gender to choose from.

"Don't be fooled," Haymitch warned the other two. "Focus on the last couple of pages on that master list. I'll bet you anything that the reapings will be skewed toward younger victors. Oh, there will be some token variety in the ages, but they aren't going to have 24 geriatrics making a dash for the Cornucopia."

Every other day, Peeta and Katniss would meet Haymitch at his house and binge-watch the videotapes of all the past Hunger Games, sizing up their competition. Haymitch provided helpful tidbits of information when and where he could. ("Daniel Bernhardt is a guarantee for the arena like Katniss, an expert at wrestling, the Careers might try and court him into their alliance, watch out for him.", or "I wouldn't worry too much about Woof, even if he will certainly be in the Quell. He's getting up there in age; won almost 60 years ago."). Peeta took copious notes. Katniss just leaned her head on the latter's shoulder and mutely watched kill after kill, Game after Game, trying not to cry.

A couple of weeks after the Quell announcement, Effie managed to smuggle her friends Capitol newspapers. A poll had been taken of the citizenry that asked who was most likely to win the Quell. The District 12 victors consistently ranked at or near the very top.

On the days when they were not stuck in a Hunger Games marathon, Haymitch, Peeta and Katniss trained like Careers for the Quell. Peeta became their self-appointed Coach. The three lifted weights, ran miles on end through the district and the woods beyond. They also taught each other their skills. Katniss showed the men how to climb trees, identify edible plants and shoot with a bow. Peeta taught camaflogue tricks. Haymitch taught knife-throwing, using cans on fence posts as targets. Gale Hawthorne also volunteered to help, showing the victors his various snares for hunting. This also gave him a chance to get to know Peeta better. The two were surprisingly very cordial, even friendly, with each other.

* * *

At long last, the day of the reaping finally arrived. Early in the morning, Peacekeepers came to retrieve the victors and marched them to the District Square. All three were made to stand before the entire district, with only Effie by their side. Her usual spiel was very subdued, and there were moments when it seemed she was having a difficult time holding her emotions together. She fished for the one scrap piece of paper that had the female tribute's name on it.

"The female tribute from District 12…Katniss Everdeen." A single tear rolled down Katniss' cheek and she looked to the boys. Haymitch gave her a nod. He had already decided which promise to fulfill a long time ago. He had even withdrawn himself off of alcohol for months now in secret. To him, it was the lesser of two evils.

"Wonderful! And now for the men," Effie trilled. Here the district waited with baited breath. It had been the greatest question/speculation for months now. Who would accompany Katniss back into the arena: her blond lover or her drunk mentor?

"The male tribute from District 12…Peeta Mellark," Effie said slowly. Peeta had barely taken a step to join Katniss when a voice rang out over the square.

"I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute!"

All eyes were on Haymitch, including a stunned Peeta. Haymitch moved toward Katniss, but the boy blocked his way.

"Haymitch," he said, his eyes full of hurt. "You promised." The boy turned back to Effie. "Effie, please! Don't listen to him! I vo-"

Suddenly, Haymitch slammed Peeta back into the Justice Building wall. "Stay down and shut up!" he hissed. Peeta was so startled that he actually obeyed. Haymitch repeated his volunteer and took his place beside Katniss.

"The tributes from District 12: Katniss Everdeen…and Haymitch Abernathy," Effie announced. The district gave the three-finger salute in farewell. Thread ushered the tributes, Effie and Peeta to the train, without even letting them say goodbye to their families. Before anyone knew it, District 12 was being left far behind.


	3. Chapter 3: The Training

**Chapter 3: The Training**

As soon as the party was left alone, Peeta flew at Haymitch in a rage, ready to rip his throat out. Katniss intercepted and wrapped her strong arms around the Boy with the Bread, trying to calm him down.

"You promised me you would let me go back in with her!" Peeta roared.

"It's for your own good, Peeta," Effie explained, even though she knew nothing of the dealings that had gone on just after the Quell announcement.

"Peeta, calm down," Katniss soothed. "We have work to do – you more than any of us." Haymitch did not say anything, opting instead to stare mutely straight ahead. Peeta calmed at last and the quartet sat at the table.

"What's first, mentor?" Haymitch asked after a long silence. Peeta blinked, as if it only now dawned on him the new role he was playing. He cleared his throat.

"Well, first I think we…"

Peeta gave some good ideas, but Haymitch turned out to quickly mentor the mentor. He explained that allies would be a good idea, as well as many other pointers. Effie soon called them into the other room to view the other reapings.

The mix was interesting. Katniss noted that Districts 1 and 2 had victors in the double digits, while others had as few as 4. Peeta crossed off the names of the victors who were not picked, and starred the ones who were. Soon after, Haymitch and Katniss went to bed. Peeta the mentor stayed up, watching tapes of the selected victors to size up his protégés' competition.

* * *

The next day, the train arrived in the Capitol. The city was a madhouse. The District 12 victors were taken to the Capitol Circle for the tribute parade. Cinna and the other stylists went to work prepping Katniss and Haymitch. At last, everyone was ready. Katniss and Haymitch wore crowns that lit on fire. Haymitch's was more elaborate, on accounts that he was a Quarter Quell victor. This title was even engraved into the object's gold.

All the victors listened to President Snow's speech. Once the parade was over, the victors mingled before they had to go into the bigger, new Training Center. Katniss had already met District 4's Finnick Odair, and now she met District 11's Chaff Mitchell and Seeder Howell and District 7's Johanna Mason in the elevator. Chaff and Johanna teased her in odd ways, but Seeder was more polite.

"These tributes are crazy," Katniss hissed to Haymitch as they stepped onto the District 12 floor of the Training Center. Haymitch shrugged.

"No, not all of them. Chaff and Seeder are pretty nice. And Finnick is decent, he just has a big head is all."

* * *

The next morning, Peeta called for a team meeting at breakfast. "I think what Haymitch said the other day was correct," he said. "I want you two to go down there and make some friends." He eyed Katniss particularly as he spoke. "Am I clear?"

Katniss looked up and gave him an icky-poo sweet smile. "Yes, _dear_ ," she affirmed, though testily. Haymitch had to wolf down his cereal to avoid choking from laughter into his bowl.

Peeta rode the elevator down with Katniss and Haymitch, before leaving them at the door. He gave Katniss a kiss goodbye, mentioning he had to go meet the other victors who were mentoring. He seemed a little nervous.

"Don't worry, boy," Haymitch said. "I know almost all the mentors this year, and I took the liberty to put in a good word for you. They'll work with you; Lord knows they can barely tolerate me." Peeta thanked him with a smile and left.

Haymitch and Katniss then got a good look at the Training Center. The first sight they saw was…a middle-aged man throwing up on the sword-fighting station. Haymitch quickly ran over, and Katniss could only follow.

"James!" Haymitch called, helping the man to his feet. "Are you alright?" James waved him off.

"Not to worry, Haymitch, old buddy," James said. "Just had one too many this morning is all."

"Uhh…Katniss this is James Logan, District 5. He's fond of the bottle like me. Chaff and I usually share drinks with him during the Games." Katniss and James shook hands, and James gave a grimace in her direction.

"I enjoyed your Games last year," he said. "You've got a lot of spunk." He waved to them and then stumbled away to another station.

Katniss and Haymitch continued to explore the Center. As they did, Haymitch would point out the victors to Katniss. District 6's Justin Hix and Megan Hayes were both 30-something morphling addicts, and represented half of their district's 4 victors. Katniss and Haymitch then ran into District 8 at the bug station. Woof Casino, a man in his mid-70's, was the only male victor from 8, so he had a similar predicament at the reaping as Katniss. His partner, Cecelia Sánchez, was a young mother. She had had to leave 3 children behind at the reaping.

Drunk and huntress moved on, all the while sizing up the other victors as potential allies. Haymitch introduced Katniss to District 9's Daniel Bernhardt. He was a little older than Haymitch – late 40's, Katniss reckoned – and was also the only male victor of 5 total from his district. Katniss noted his talent in the wrestling center, and something told her he would be too dangerous to be an ally. Daniel's partner, Marian Green, was much more warm. In her early-50's, she had a grandmother-like quality to her. Katniss chalked her up as a potential ally, provided that she would be willing to part ways with Daniel.

District 10 was over at the camaflogue station. They were struggling a bit, and appreciated the tips that Katniss and Haymitch had learned from Peeta. Jackson Spidell, probably in his mid-20's, was one of the youngest tributes reaped for the Quell. He was also the latest of his district's 6 victors. Tiffany Waxler, his district partner, seemed similar in age. Haymitch later explained that they won when Katniss and Peeta were pre-teens.

"Alright," Haymitch grumbled. "I'm getting a little tired of glad-handing. Let's start actually training and if others come to us, they come to us." He and Katniss split up. At the snare station, Katniss met, District 3's Beetee Latier and Wiress Plummer. They were on the older side, 40's or 50's. But, they were extremely intelligent, and it didn't take long before Katniss had added them to her allies shortlist. She was also impressed by District 4's Mags Cohen. She was in her 80's, easily the oldest tribute reaped. She had won one of the very first Hunger Games, and Katniss had been touched by how she had volunteered to take another victor's place, as Haymitch had done.

Katniss met up with Haymitch over at the knife-throwing station. "I thought you said not to overly-advertise your strengths," she hissed to him. Haymitch waved her off.

"That advice was for your Games. This is a Quell – a Quell in which the tributes have known me – and my strengths and weaknesses – for years. I don't think it's a fatal issue." Just then, laughter came wafting up from behind them. Katniss turned to see the Career victors approaching their station.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't District 12," chortled District 2's Brutus Gunn. He was Haymitch's age, and still in incredible shape. Katniss remembered how he had volunteered eagerly to return to the arena. She wondered if he had mentored Cato for last year's Games. "How it goes, Haymitch, you old geezer?"

Haymitch just nodded. "Fine, Brutus, just fine. I was just showing Katniss here how to stick a blade in someone's back." Brutus turned to Katniss and smiled.

"And here's the Girl on Fire!" He looked her up and down in a way that made Katniss queezy. "I can see why the whole of Panem wants to sleep with you." This comment annoyed Haymitch greatly, and he was sad no fighting was allowed in the Training Center. He was just itching to put Brutus in his place, but he didn't have to.

"My bed is already taken, as I'm sure you well know," Katniss shot back. Brutus just laughed.

"Oh, yes, your _fiancé_ would not be pleased to see other men checking you out. I can only imagine how's he's dealing with the mentors up there. Polite little weakling that he is."

"You know, we're all laughing our heads off here, Brutus," said Haymitch testily. "You're lucky you'll be dealing with me in the arena and not my boy; he could kick your ass and you wouldn't even see it coming. You even seen that kid wrestle?"

Brutus scowled and looked like he wanted to get physical, but a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder.

"Leave the drunk alone, Brutus! I don't see why you're more careful; him being a Quarter Quell victor and all." The voice belonged to Brutus' district partner, Enobaria Golding. She was barely 30, and had won when Katniss was only a toddler. She flashed a smile at Haymitch, and Katniss could have sworn all her teeth were golden…and pointed.

"How you doing, Abernathy?" Haymitch just gave an upturned grin.

"You're looking good, Enobaria," he conceded. Enobaria smiled wider, before dragging Brutus to another station.

That left District 1 behind with Katniss and Haymitch. The Ritchson-Schlund twins, Gloss and Cashmere. They had won consecutive Games that Katniss actually remembered watching; Prim must have just been a baby. That would make them in their late-20's. Both of them were cool, and were oddly nice to Katniss and Haymitch.

Afterwards, Katniss went into a secluded section to practice her archery. She lost herself in the shooting…so much so that she could soon hear her targets fall. Looking back, she saw all the victors watching her through the glass. Stares of envy, admiration and fury ranged on all their faces.

* * *

That evening, Katniss and Haymitch met up with Peeta for dinner. Effie soon joined them. He went on and on about the mentor-victors.

"They were all so nice; said they knew you, Haymitch, and were eager to help me learn the ropes. It's hard to imagine they once had to kill in an entire arena." He finally changed the subjects. "Enough about me: how are the tribute-victors? I heard some things near the end of the day: good things. As in, half of them want you guys as allies." He sounded pleased, and a little surprised.

"It must have been because they saw her shoot," Haymitch muttered, as he poked at his food. "Actually, I saw her shoot. For the first time. I'm about to put in a formal request myself."

"You're that good?" asked Peeta incredulously. "So good that Brutus wants you?"

"Apparently, yes, although I don't think it's just to be an ally," Katniss replied. "Doesn't know how to keep his junk in his pants. He's a philandering dick, nothing more. I don't want him – I want Mags and District 3."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Haymitch groaned, before delving back into his caviar.

* * *

The routine was the same over the next two days. Katniss and Haymitch went down to train with the other tribute victors. Lunch was always a hilarious affair. The District 12 victors sat with some of the others and actually made a few friends. It only made Katniss' wondering about how all of them were going to be killed even more stressful.

At the end of the third day, all the tributes waited in a small room for their private sessions with the Gamemakers. Katniss and Haymitch, of course, were at the very end. Katniss went first. She startled the Gamemakers by hanging a dummy and labeling it "SENECA CRNE" in paint. Haymitch followed and did nothing as spectacular; he just chucked around some knives.

That night, Capitol TV broadcast the training scores. The Career victors all received high scores: 9's and 10's. Low to medium for the rest. Then came District 12.

"Our female tribute, the co-victor of last year's Games: Ms. Katniss Everdeen. She receives a score of…" Caesar paused here, barely able to believe it himself. "An unprecedented perfect score of 12."

The District 12 party went up in cheers. Peeta threw his arms around Katniss and gave her a big kiss, which she accepted gratefully. "I love you," he gasped.

"And now, the male tribute, victor of the 50th Games: Mr. Haymitch Abernathy, with a score of 11." Caesar emphasized.

Haymitch's mouth fell open and Effie squealed. "What the hell?" the old man asked. "All I did was chuck knives!"

"Just take the score, Haymitch!" Peeta chortled, as he held Katniss in his lap. "Though I wonder…" Everyone looked to him.

"What is it?" Katniss asked gently, her eyes full of concern.

"If you got a perfect score…" Peeta said slowly. "They may have been obligated to give Haymitch a higher one, since you guys will definitely ally together as district partners. That way, the other victors – especially the Careers - will have an even greater incentive to target and challenge you to a fight."

Haymitch nodded grimly. "Not bad for your first year as mentor, kid. I would've thought the same thing. I'm proud of you."

Peeta sighed. Then, he gently scooted Katniss off his lap and got up. "I'm turning in early." He took Katniss's face in his hands and gave her a long kiss. Katniss fought the mad urge to moan, it tasted so good. "Come in to me when you're ready," he whispered to her. "Don't stay up too late," he then told the room at large before disappearing down the corridor.

Others began to retire as well, until only the tributes were left. There was a long silence, before Katniss turned to a dozing Haymitch.

"Haymitch?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"The other day, when we were arguing with Brutus, you referred to Peeta as 'my boy.' How come?"

Haymitch shifted in his seat; Katniss noted a redness to his cheeks now.

"Well," he began slowly. "You and Peeta were my first victors in almost a quarter-century. For 23 years in a row, I mentored kids, only to watch them die. It became almost predictable, to the point where I just turned to drinking. Oh, I got some tributes who came pretty damn close, just to get screwed over in the end. Then…you two came along. This past year, I haven't been so lonely as I was, because there are people who understand my pain. Katniss, I never had a mentor. I was the very first victor for our district. My stylist and my escort were the ones who gave me pointers on how to get through the Games. Then, I won, and I had a new status – a new job. That left me all alone – literally. When you and Peeta made it last year, I – you know, you two do a helluva job at getting on my nerves, but I still… love you, ok?!"

Katniss blinked, and then smiled.

"Thank you, Haymitch…that was really sweet." She sighed before getting up. "Peeta's waiting for me. I need him to get through the dreams tonight." She unexpectedly kissed Haymitch on the cheek before departing. It was not long before the old drunk conked out on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4: The Interviews

**Chapter 4: The Interviews**

The next day was spent prepping the tribute victors for the interviews. Peeta only did a cursory review of how he wanted Katniss and Haymitch to present themselves. He wanted Haymitch to be mysterious more. He was a Quarter Quell victor, after all, and Peeta was willing to bet Caesar Flickerman would make a big deal about it. The fact that Haymitch was the very last tribute interviewed only helped here.

That evening, Katniss got into the white wedding dress that everyone had wanted her to wear for her marriage to Peeta. Haymitch was put into a white jumpsuit that he might dive out of one of the Capitol's choppers with. Peeta sat in the front row with the mentor victors and stylists.

Caesar's spiel was full of laughs and dramatic in parts, given the magnitude of the anniversary. Then, the interviews began. Most of the victors came out fighting. They were angry that the Capitol had betrayed them to the arena for a second time. There were the old throwbacks, namely Districts 5, 9 and Brutus and Enobaria, who were just here for another Games. Most, though, criticized the Quell in clever ways. So, by the time Katniss came up, the audience was an absolute wreck. People were weeping and collapsing and calling for change. The sight of the beautiful Girl on Fire in her bridal shroud practically started a riot. No more her, no more star-crossed lovers living happily ever after, no more wedding.

"So, Katniss," Caesar asked. "How does it feel knowing your fiancé is safe this year?"

"I'm so glad he is," Katniss bubbled. "I don't know what I'd do without him. I would never want him to go through again what I'll have to, for anything in the world."

There was a collective awww from the audience. There were a few more questions, namely if Katniss would try to win for both her sister and Peeta now. Then, Katniss took the entire audience by surprise by twirling in her dress. It charred away, making her look like a Mockingjay – the symbol of the rebellion. The buzzer then sounded, and Katniss took her seat.

Haymitch now approached. The response he got surprised him. He shook Caesar's hand and sat down.

"Well, well, well, I always save the best for last and here he is – Haymitch Abernathy, the victor of the Second Quarter Quell!" Caesar's announcement got another roar from the audience.

"Now, Haymitch, tell me. Here you are, having last stood on this stage _25 years ago_. Technically, you are Panem's reigning champion as far as our Quells are concerned. You, the only person alive who knows how this enhanced version of the Games works." Here he paused, and turned to the audience. "For those of you who do not remember folks, the victor of the First Quarter Quell, District 8's Indigo Weaver, passed away several years ago." Back to Haymitch. "With that in mind, tell me – do you think you have what it takes to defend your title?"

Haymitch paused here. Then, he spoke. "Caesar, I went into that arena a quarter-century ago with 47 other tributes, against double the odds. I'm returning with 23 other victors, who have all survived one arena. The stakes I am gambling here are high – they were on both counts. So, I'll stand by what I said in our last interview: I figure my odds will be roughly the same." He smirked confidently here, which got cheers from Caesar and the audience.

"You have been a victor for so long: any regrets?" Caesar mused.

"Only that I wish I could have saved more kids from those arenas; that District 12 could have had more victors." Haymitch shot back. He was not angry; more sad. "I regret the hurdles the two victors that I have produced have had to go through. I might not have any regrets at all if it weren't for –" Here he faltered.

"For what? If it weren't for what?" Caesar pressed. Haymitch sighed then pointed a shaking finger at Katniss.

"If it weren't for the baby of Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen, growing in her belly!"

There was gasp from the crowd – and then screams. There were cries to stop the Games. Haymitch re-took his place besides the other victors. All at once, they began to join hands, forming a chain. The victors raised their arms up proudly. The Capitol tried to kill the live feed, but it was too late. All of Panem saw.


	5. Chapter 5: The Quell Begins

**Chapter 5: The Quell Begins**

Haymitch had horrible nightmares that night. The sun was actually a welcome sight. However long these Games lasted, for him and in general, he wanted to get it over with. Katniss, Haymitch and Peeta were led to the roof of the Training Center, where the chopper meant to carry the victors to the arena was waiting. Haymitch gave a small goodbye to Peeta before heading for the plane. Katniss hung back with Peeta just inside the door. They hugged for a long time before Katniss spoke.

"Peeta, I want you to promise me something. If I die in that arena –"

"You're not going to die –"

"Let's….just assume the worst. If I die in that arena-" and here her eyes searched his imploringly. "will you…take care of Prim?"

Peeta smiled. "Of course I will."

A look of pure joy crossed Katniss's face. With a strangled gasp of both happiness and anguish, she threw her arms around Peeta and kissed him deeply. Peeta gripped her flush against him and kissed her back just as fervently. His hands locked around her waist before they gradually groped. He cupped her bum and squeezed, eliciting a painful moan from Katniss. His hands roamed lower, grasping her thick, strong thighs. With his extraordinary strength, Peeta hoisted Katniss into the air; she gasped into his mouth as she was lifted clean off the crowd. She adeptly encircled his lower back with her long, gorgeous legs. Her fingers held his face gently even as they began to kiss open-mouthed, desperately – they both knew it was probably the last time they would be in contact like this. Peeta's tongue swished against Katniss lower lip as he nibbled upon it. Taken aback, Katniss opened her mouth wider, granting him access. Peeta plunged his tongue forcefully inside, and Katniss reciprocated. They sucked on each other's tongues as the wormy organs sensuously engaged each other in a mad dance.

All too soon, Peacekeepers broke up the romantic moment; the lovers fought, clawing to hold each other a second more. Soon, Katniss was being dragged to the plane and forced into a seat between Chaff and Haymitch. Haymitch regarded her full, puffy lips and raised an eyebrow. Katniss only turned away; the sadness palpable on her face. She didn't even flinch when the tracker was placed in her arm.

Haymitch leaned back in his chair and sighed. He was only glad that Katniss and Peeta had had the opportunity to make out alone, without all the other victors watching. There was loud rumble as the plane took off, headed for the arena and whatever accompanying dangers awaited.

* * *

The victors were herded off the plane and hustled underground. No time was wasted in separating them into individual launching rooms. Haymitch and his stylist conversed for a short time, trying to infer what to expect from the arena based only on the texture and make of the blue and gray jumpsuit all the victors were being made to wear. Then, the announcement was made of 10 seconds to launch. Haymitch stepped into the pod and the glass sealed around him with a hiss and a click. The tube began to rise. When it emerged on earth, Haymitch was blinded by sunlight and could smell salt and water. He surveyed the jungle terrain, and the Cornucopia, placed on an island in the middle of a miniature sea. _Here goes nothing_.

"Let the 75th Hunger Games begin!" boomed Claudius Templesmith. "May the odds be ever in your favor!"

The landscape of the arena now taken in, Haymitch observed his immediate surroundings as the countdown began. He was on a pedestal in the middle of the miniature sea. Spokes of rocky terrain jutted out in intervals, so that two tributes were in each wedge that the spokes formed. The spokes led to the island where the Cornucopia sat.

To his left, sharing his wedge, was Daniel Bernhardt. To his right, separated only by a rocky spoke, was District 7's Blight Jordan. He was in his mid-30's, one of the district's 7 total victors. He was very close to most of the victors, Haymitch included, having won not long after he did.

A further sweep of the arena indicated to him that he could not see Katniss. She was probably blocked by the Cornucopia, meaning she was somewhere across from him, if not directly.

The gong suddenly sounded. But Haymitch did not move. He had been too distracted. Thank God, though, that Katniss had made him and Peeta learn how to swim during their independent training – in a small lake in the heart of District 12's woods. Most of the other victors immediately leapt into the water and began swimming for shore. A few hung back, but probably out of an inability to swim rather than distraction.

As Haymitch watched, Blight bravely leapt from his pedestal and actually managed to land on his rocky spoke. He began to sprint for the Cornucopia, but tripped over his own feet. With a cry, he fell into Haymitch's watery wedge.

Meanwhile, Daniel had wasted no time diving into the water and was swimming for the shore. He saw Blight fall and changed direction, making for him. Haymitch knew then that the first kill of the Quell might be moments away if he did not do something.

"Daniel! Daniel, don't!" Haymitch called, but Daniel did not hear him. Haymitch needed Blight as an ally, and for the rebellion; they could not lose him!

With that, Haymitch leapt off his pedestal into the sea below. His timing, as well as his distance, was actually impeccable. He plunged into the waves feet-first in a clumsy cannonball, landing right on top of a grappling Blight and Daniel. Down all three grown men went, spinning in all directions. When they at last surfaced, Blight shot Haymitch a grateful look before thundering away through the water. Daniel was a little behind in coming back up. The District 9 victor looked wildly about for his prey. There was only Haymitch.

"Daniel, come away with us. Now, before it's too late," Haymitch pleaded. But Daniel was already swimming towards him.

Haymitch's arena instincts and years of mentoring kicked in. Daniel was blocking his path to the Cornucopia. His only hope was to swim back to, and attempt to remount, his pedestal. So that's what he did. He had just reached the base of the pedestal when Daniel caught up with him. Daniel grabbed at Haymitch. Haymitch turned, ready to fight…and got punched in the face. He ducked Daniel's second swing and then managed to hit him back. This went on for a bit – punch, dodge, grapple, tread water! Amazingly, despite Daniel's wrestling experience and impressive strength (that was what helped him win his Games), he and Haymitch were a pretty even match.

"Katniss! Mags found him; he's over here!" came a voice. Finnick. _Thank goodness_ , Haymitch thought. He gave Daniel one last sucker-punch that sent him sprawling back a couple feet in the water. Haymitch seized the time allotted and began to climb back up his pedestal. He would be out of reach there, and he would wait for Finnick to swim out to him, deal with Daniel and bring them to shore. Unfortunately, the drunk was only halfway up when Daniel grabbed him and tried to pull him back into the water. Gritting his teeth, Haymitch hung on to the pedestal for dear life. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mags pointing to him worriedly, Finnick with his trident and Katniss taking aim from a nearby spoke.

Suddenly, Daniel yanked Haymitch free from the pedestal. Flailing, Haymitch was dragged under the waves.

Time slowed down as the two men sank. Daniel meant to drown him; Haymitch was sure of that. Before Daniel could recover from the sinking, Haymitch had twisted around in the District 9 male victor's grasp and bear-grabbed him. He held him under the water as Daniel now flailed desperately himself, trying to get air. Luckily, Haymitch could hold his breath for a pretty abnormal amount of time. Daniel twisted and trashed particularly viciously, so that, before he even realized what he was doing, Haymitch had put him in a headlock and snapped his neck in two.

There was a muffled blast as a cannon sounded. Haymitch released Daniel's lifeless body and let it float up to the surface before he shot up for air himself. He barely got there, gasping. _That was close, too close,_ Haymitch thought. He looked over in time to see Katniss visibly relax, her body deflating as it released the tension.

The drunk swam for shore, and let Finnick help him from the water.

"Not bad, old man," Finnick praised him. "You still got it."

"Yeah, and don't you forget it, or else you'll end up like him," Haymitch shot back. He glanced up to see the Careers – District 1 and 2 – had predictably survived intact and were now at the end of their spoke on the island, discussing whether to attack. _The bloodbath's over already?_ Haymitch thought. _How many died?_ He was more than happy to oblige when Katniss suggested they clear out. Finnick tossed Mags up on his back and off they went.

As they ran, Haymitch had time to think to himself, pausing only to dodge the thick jungle foliage. Daniel had been his first kill in 25 years; he had killed a fellow victor. He had actually been surprised when the guy had lunged for him. Haymitch had wanted to probe to see if Daniel would have been willing to aid them in the rebellion, but neither he nor his partner Marian had shown up to the secret meeting Plutarch Heavensbee had held. _He was expendable_ , Haymitch concluded. Daniel had always been somewhat of a Capitol lackey ever since he had won; good that he had died early on. No need to worry about him later on.

The alliance finally stopped high up the slope. They could see the Cornucopia; the remains of the carnage spread out for them to see. A few bodies floated in the water, like Daniel Bernhardt; a couple others had made it to the island or spokes before being felled. However, none of them could tell how many had been killed; much less who.

After searching for water (without success) and receiving an inexplicable gift from Peeta, the quartet sat down to camp for the night. The sun sank, and almost immediately the Capitol anthem began to play.

Faces appeared in the sky: James Logan. Justin Hix. Woof Casino. Cecelia Sanchez. Daniel Bernhardt. Marian Green. Tiffany Waxler. District 11's Seeder Howell brought up the rear. That was it. 8 dead; a 1/3 of the field gone.

"I'm guessing you killed Daniel?" Katniss asked. Haymitch nodded. "Good. King of the Wrestling Mat is gone. Better to have him dead than a pawn working for the Careers."

"I must say, I'm impressed, Abernathy. Daniel is quite an addition to your kill list. Didn't know you had it in you." Finnick offered.

Haymitch smirked. "I'm a drunk, Odair. Not a dead man."

"Not yet," Finnick corrected.

There was an awkward silence before Haymitch asked, "So. What happened to you all?"

"James Logan came this close to making the Girl on Fire the first kill of the Games. Tried to rush her from behind. I speared him," Finnick reported flatly.

Haymitch could not help but have the pain cross his face. James. One of his good friends. Also a victor who had not been keen on the rebellion. Unlike Daniel, however, it had been out of cowardice, not loyalty. At least Chaff was still out there somewhere. And Blight, for that matter. He must have made it out, thanks in no small part to Haymitch's intervention at the start of the Games.

The rest of the evening was pretty uneventful. The group figured out their gift was a spile and used it to tap water from the trees. Then, they settled down to sleep. Katniss volunteered to take the first watch, but even when her shift ended, Haymitch saw she slept fitfully. _She probably misses the boy,_ Haymitch thought sadly. Still, no one could ever convince him he had not done the right thing by volunteering for Peeta. Comforted by this thought, the old drunk settled into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The Pool Thins and Tick Tock

**Chapter 6: The Pool Thins and Tick Tock**

Haymitch opened his eyes every once in a while to keep the alliance informed of anything strange. That didn't come until later. A bell tolled in the distance, and Haymitch tried to count them. Katniss woke up to the sound. "This can't be good. Finnick! Wake up Mags right now. We need to get out of here!"

The bell rang twelve times. Automatically, Haymitch thought of a clock tower. But most clock towers don't count down the chimes to your doom. Something else was coming. The group started to walk, but Katniss stayed put. "Wait just a minute. What if they're going to announce something?"

Haymitch had been thinking along those lines, too. Katniss's prediction met with silence. Now, everyone was really getting anxious.

Suddenly, lightning flashed in the distance, and everyone could see easily what would happen next. Rain began pouring down. From the first drop, it was obvious to Haymitch that this rain wasn't normal. Nothing in these Games was normal. Like the blisters that appeared on his hands and arms. The only sensible thing to do was run while the drops pelted the victors of 4 and 12. They stung terribly, as if a million needles were pricking them at once. Haymitch hoped in vain for the rain to end. _This isn't how I imagined dying. Really nasty way to go, if you ask me,_ he thought.

Finally, they reached a rain-free zone. The pain was alleviated somewhat, but everyone still felt disgusting with all the bulges forming on them.

"You think there's a way to get rid of these?" Haymitch asked Finnick and Katniss.

"I'm sure there is," Finnick replied breathlessly, still carrying Mags in his arms. "Right now, I just wanna sleep!" He stared into the space ahead of them, and his eyes widened. "Fog."

 _More like a mist,_ Haymitch observed. Either way, it was sure to be dangerous, a cloud moving toward them. The second it touched the drunk's skin, he felt his face begin to droop.

Katniss stared at him in horror. "Looks like this fog's supposed to paralyze us. We have to keep going or it will get worse." Her arms started to move involuntarily.

Suddenly, Haymitch's legs give out from under him, and he sank to the ground. He heard Finnick say, "I'll take him. Think you can carry Mags?"

"Sure," Katniss replied.

Awkward didn't even begin to describe how Haymitch felt when Finnick carried him. Here he was, a twenty-four year old, carrying a middle-aged drunk going through withdrawal. They didn't walk too long before Katniss collapsed with Mags.

"My muscles are getting weaker by the second, Finnick. She's too heavy for me now."

Finnick set Haymitch down and walked over to Mags. "I tried to be strong, but I can't do it. We have to leave you behind, Mags."

With the tremor in his voice, it was easy to see how much he cared about her. Darn it. She was like a grandmother to him. _I should've known,_ Haymitch thought bitterly.

Mags gave Finnick a kiss, and just like that, she strolled right into the fog. It disappeared instantly as she took her last breath. The cannon fired.

Katniss and Haymitch remained silent, their mouths open in disbelief.

Finnick bowed his head, but he did not break down. "Maybe there's a way to reverse our injuries up ahead. Let's keep going."

The trio got safely past the fog, and for the first time in a while, Haymitch felt calmness wash over him. He was drenched with cold sweats, not to mention still nauseous and trembling, but they were in the clear for now.

"What about the water?" Katniss suggested. "If we wash off in it, I think we'll gain back our muscle use." "As long as you don't mind helping," Haymitch retorted. "Can't exactly move, you know."

She nodded without question. Finnick led Haymitch to the shore, and Katniss lowered him in. Immediately, the nerves rebuilt, allowing the old man to walk again. Not only that, but the puss in the blisters disappeared. Haymitch sighed in relief. Katniss fumbled her way into the water and let her blisters soak for a minute, experiencing the same bliss of healing.

"Your turn, Finnick," she said when she got back onto land. Finnick just sat there on the ground, moaning in pain. "No!"

Haymitch was strong enough to walk out of the water on his own. "Come on, Odair. The sooner you do it, the sooner you'll stop hurting. So help me, I'm going to push you in if you don't do it yourself."

Katniss glared at him. "Haymitch isn't kidding. Don't mess with a recovering drunk, Finnick. Just let me help you." _She knows me too well_ , Haymitch chuckled to himself.

Finnick only answered with another groan. Haymitch flexed his hands. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way." He pressed his hands against Finnick's back, pushing him closer to shore. When they got to the water, the drunk pause. "Last chance to let yourself in, trident boy."

Finnick refused to move.

"All righty, then." Summoning all his strength, Haymitch gave him a final push, and Finnick splashed into the water.

"Are you crazy?" Katniss asked him. "He could've drowned!"

"Please, Katniss. He's from District Four. He's more than capable of keeping himself above water."

Finnick already looked like he was feeling better, popping his head out of the water and smiling. "Ok. I deserved that. Thanks, old man."

 _Oh no, he didn't._ "Never call me an old man. I'm not that old!"  
Finnick burst into laughter. "Whatever." Katniss and Haymitch joined in, having a good chuckle, while the fun lasted.

A screeching sound suddenly came from above, reminding them of where they were. Haymitch looked up in the trees and there were dozens of monkeys. Not just any monkeys. Mutts. The minute they saw the tributes, they came pouring down to the ground.

Katniss prepared her bow, shooting arrows left and right. Now that he was strong enough, Haymitch pulled out a club he had gotten from the Cornucopia and bashed the monkeys who tried to get to him. When the club eventually broke, he switched back to knives: his weapon of choice. Finnick stabbed the monkeys with his trident. The tributes managed to avoid being ravaged by them, and a minute later, they found out why. Megan Hayes, the District Six female tribute ambled toward them, covered in blood and bite marks.

They came to her side, while Katniss took her hand. "We'll stay here for you, I promise."

Guilt consumed Haymitch as he watched them. _That's what I should've done for Maysilee,_ he thought. A few minutes later, the woman died.

The drunk was ready to drop, having made it forty-eight hours without sleep. But it was getting dark.

Katniss could see his exhaustion. "Why don't you just go to sleep? Finnick and I can take turns holding down the fort."

"Um…well…this is embarrassing, but…" he told her the whole story of why he was afraid of sleeping at night.

She didn't laugh, which made him feel loads better. "You shouldn't feel embarrassed at all, Haymitch. You went into an arena where _forty- seven_ people died, and you were the only one left. That's worse than what Peeta and I experienced. Now get some sleep."

Haymitch lay down on the sand. "Okay. I'll try."

Before he knew it, he was drifting away to unconsciousness, enjoying a good night's sleep for the first time in twenty- five years.

* * *

When Haymitch woke up, the old blisters might have gone, but they had left scabs, causing a terrible itch. It was the worst itch he had ever felt in his life, and no one could blame him for starting to scratch uncontrollably. Katniss and Finnick couldn't help doing it either. "Where's Haymitch when you need him?" Katniss groaned mockingly.

"He's in the same boat as you are," Haymitch replied scathingly.

 _Good thing Peeta learned from me_ , he thought as he scratched. He sent down a parachute with itching ointment a few minutes later. It was a little disturbing having to put this stuff on each other, especially when Katniss had to bare her back to the men, but they had no other option. Without it, they would have scratched until their skin bled off. The threesome was pretty content on that little beach. Nothing came their way for a while, but on the outskirts of the jungle, they saw the low tide of what must have been a gigantic wave. It spread so far that their ankles became wet. Not surprisingly, there suddenly emerged a scream, a woman's, followed by a cannon fire.

The wheels in Haymitch's head started turning, and he told his companions what he was thinking. "This arena doesn't make any sense. First, blistering rain, followed by paralyzing fog, then killer monkeys, then a tall wave? It's shaped like a circle. And we're actually having moments of peace. How do they all come together?" Finnick shrugged. "That's the big question, isn't it? If we discover the answer, that could be the key to surviving… for as long as we can, anyway."

While they were speaking, three tributes came toward them. They grabbed their weapons and armed up for battle, until they saw them up close. They were not in any shape to fight. It was Beetee, Wiress and Johanna Mason, that little axe girl from District Seven. No, she was not little, but had seemed like a puny thing when she entered the Games her first time. _I have to say, that was a good tactic for her; pretending to be weak until only seven people were left. Bad news for the other tributes, though._ Haymitch mused. All three of them were drenched in blood. Not just a little - their clothes were completely ruined by it.

"Well, if it isn't Haymitch Abernathy," Johanna spat. "The District Twelve drunk. You always reminded me of my grandpa, but wow, you look older in person. Hey, Pops. How's withdrawal treating you?"

Haymitch scowled and folded his arms. "You. You killed one of my tributes." He couldn't forget how close his female tribute, Brielle Watters, came to winning in those Games four years prior. Johanna popped out of nowhere and chopped her limbs off in a bloody fight.

Katniss surveyed Johanna unhappily. She was not a fan of Axe Girl either. But she still asked, "What did you three get into?"

Johanna told them that Beetee was stabbed in the back during the Bloodbath, which explained why she was dragging him. Thankfully, his cut wasn't deep. Then she talked about this downpour of blood that they encountered in the jungle. It was so blinding that they just kept running until they reached somewhere visible. Sounded like something from an old horror movie. Haymitch only knew about those because of spending so much time in the Capitol. "That's when Blight hit the forcefield," Johanna was saying.

Haymitch bowed his head sadly. He had figured as much. At least the poor guy had succumbed to the elements and not the hands of a fellow victor. Johanna suddenly looked at him. "He said you saved him from Daniel Bernhardt at the Bloodbath," she said in a tone that was almost gentle. Haymitch mutely nodded. "Did you kill him? Bernhardt?" she pressed. Another nod. "Thank you."

"Tick tock," was all Wiress could say. The poor woman lost her ability to finish sentences after she won the Games. But Haymitch couldn't help wondering if there was something to what she was saying.

The two alliances naturally merged together, and all the victors helped each other clean up. Haymitch was starting to get to know these people in a way that he never wanted to. Then again, none of them had ever wanted to do the Games in the first place. It was the least they could do for each other. Katniss bounded up Beetee's back to help his wound heal.

The victors decided it was time for another nap, but Katniss and Johanna stayed awake to guard their little beach party. Not too long into sleeping, Haymitch's ears were awakened by another bell. Once again, it went off twelve times. A few words entered his mind.

 _Repetitive._

 _Twelve._

 _Chimes._

 _Circle._

Then it hit him: _Clock._

Haymitch sat up abruptly. Katniss was awake a few feet away, her attention stirred by the bell.

He twisted his head in her direction. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked quietly, so as not to disturb the others.

"Yeah. I know why Wiress kept saying, 'Tick Tock'. This arena's a clock."  
He laughed softly. "That rhymed. How creative." He made clicking sounds with his mouth, imitating a ticking clock.

Katniss glowered at him. "Shut up, Haymitch. That's just obnoxious. We have to start moving again and investigate."

Once everyone was awake, they ate and gathered up their belongings. Finnick suggested going back to the Cornucopia. "Sounds good," Haymitch said. Katniss didn't argue, and they marched onward, not knowing if they'd run into any of the Careers. Haymitch actually welcomed the prospect, even relished it. _Let them try to kill me. I didn't win the Second Quarter Quell for nothing._

At the Cornucopia, the alliance surveyed the weapons that nobody took. Haymitch replaced the club he had broken in the monkey attack with a spear. He had always been decent with one, even back in his first Games. He also pocketed a few extra knives, just in case. Now he felt much more useful.

Wiress made herself at home on the beach. Haymitch searched his pockets and realized that, somewhere along the line, he had been handed a spool of wire. Beetee's. He had been too weak to carry it himself. Haymitch held it out to Wiress.

"Can you clean this?"

She nodded and went to work, humming as she went. The song was familiar to the old drunk, so he joined in.

"Psst. Haymitch," Katniss hissed. "I don't mean to interrupt, but we need to make a map of the arena."

Haymitch paused in his singing and began making a drawing in the sand with a random twig. The others gathered around, with the exception of Wiress.

"Well, you're not much of an artist, are you?" Johanna sneered at him. "Katniss' sister could have made a better map than that."

"I am when this keeps us alive longer," Haymitch snapped back. She was no match for him really. Still, he was angry that Katniss smirked at Johanna's back-handed compliment about her sister at his expense.

Haymitch marked the wedges of the circle where the dangers were known: the lightning, the blood rain, the fog, the monkeys, the wave. Katniss supplied the exact time the danger occurred when and where she could. The other victors observed over their shoulders. No further comments were made on Haymitch's handiwork.

"It's not the whole clock," Haymitch clarified. "But it's as good a start as any. Now we know where _not_ to go."

It was then that they realized: it had become deathly silent.

All of them had completely forgotten about Wiress. The only thing that alerted them was her lack of singing; that was what saved them. The bunch wheeled around to see the Careers burst from the water, Gloss in the lead. The broadsword he waved was red with blood – Wiress' blood. She now lay on the rocks, her throat slit.

Gloss did not even get within a yard of the alliance before Katniss had knocked him down with one arrow to the head. Johanna hurled an axe and it found its mark in Cashmere, who was right behind her brother. Both twins collapsed to the island, dead. It only confirmed a lesson Haymitch had already learned: never mess with two angry girls.

 _Boom. Boom. Boom._ Enobaria and Brutus did not even slow down. They were arrogant enough that they thought they could still take 5 victors on at once, even when their alliance had just been cut in half in a matter of seconds. Haymitch whipped out some knives, ready to claim a Career for his own. _Game time,_ he thought. _Daniel Bernhardt was just a warm-up._

It actually flattered Haymitch when the Careers went right for him. But he knew it was because of his status as a Quarter Quell victor. Otherwise, they would never have bothered with him. Brutus chucked a spear at the old drunk, but Haymitch managed to deflect it with his own. His muscles ached from the impact. Right behind the buff District 2 male was a knife from Enobaria. It probably would have hit and killed Haymitch if Finnick had not leapt into the way, letting the blade sink into his thigh.

The District 2 victors then suddenly turned and retreated without more of a fight.

"Oh, no you don't," Haymitch muttered. The alliance's chances would be much better if they got at least one more Career now rather than later. Between the two left, Enobaria was the better bet. Haymitch flung a knife at her heels, but she was too quick. Haymitch and Katniss rounded the metal horn, giving chase towards a spoke.

That's when it felt like a big hand was pulling them downwards. The allies sank to the ground. The Cornucopia, the entire island, save for the spokes, was spinning around like a top. Everyone hung on for dear life. After a minute, the island stopped moving.

Haymitch put a hand to his forehead. In just over 36 hours, he had experienced more than he had in his entire last Games. He was exhausted.

"Kill me, Katniss. Just kill me," he began to beg, close to crying like a small child.

"Gladly," said Johanna, zero sympathy on her face. She strode forward, her axe at the ready, before Katniss stopped her.

"No." she glared at Johanna before kneeling next to her district partner. "We still need you, okay?"

Haymitch opened his eyes to focus on her. "Just leave me here to die, then, if you won't do it."

"Hello-o? My offer's still up in the air!" Johanna called, waving her axe obnoxiously like a little kid.

"Cool it, all of you!" Finnick ordered, ending the stalemate. "We lost Beetee!"

Predictably, he had been thrown off the island and into the water. Finnick dove in to rescue him, while Katniss covered them. When Beetee finally rejoined the others, Katniss quickly swam into the sea herself to rescue the wire before the hovercraft took Wiress' body away.

Beetee suggested they move back to the twelve-o-clock sector. Finnick reminded him that it would not be in the same place since the Cornucopia spun. Johanna, obviously disappointed at not being able to kill Haymitch, begged to hunt down Brutus and Enobaria. As the three started arguing, Haymitch noticed Katniss looked crestfallen. She probably regretted ever mentioning about the clock. Haymitch decided not to offer an opinion. He was a clueless mess right now anyway.

In the end, the quintet took a risk, randomly choosing a spoke and setting off down it to whatever sector and dangers lay beyond. Haymitch's headache was receding somewhat. His mood lightened when they only met jungle. Expectantly, the five waited for something to appear. When nothing happened, they settled down to rest. Katniss and Finnick volunteered to get some water.

They had scarcely left when Haymitch heard Katniss scream and then a rustling of leaves. He reached for his weapons, thinking the Careers had returned. Or that another tribute had stumbled into their path. How many were left now, anyway? But then, he heard Katniss say distinctly, "Prim!"

Haymitch blinked. Primrose Everdeen had never set a foot into the arena, thanks to Katniss. Then, he heard a different, younger scream that sounded a lot like Prim – the way she had screamed when Katniss had first been reaped last year. Could she be…?

No. Haymitch knew the Capitol's ways enough to realize that it was mutts. Jabberjays, specifically. The Capitol must have gotten recordings of her, maybe from interviews. _We must be down to the Final 8 now,_ Haymitch thought. _That's when family and friends are interviewed._ Though, it wasn't as if he had any loved ones for them to interview.

Haymitch began following Katniss' cries into the jungle, tuning out Johanna's warnings not to alert any other tributes. ("She can't hear you, Pops. But maybe the others can. I didn't come this far to die because of your stupidity….etc., etc., etc.). She was not worth the effort.

It didn't take long before Haymitch encountered a force field. Oddly, Katniss and Finnick appeared on the other side of the invisible barrier soon after, running from jabberjays with their hands over their ears. It definitely was not the edge of the arena, so maybe the sectors sealed themselves off from each other while a danger was going on, at least until the hour was up.

Haymitch tried to communicate this to the others, but it was obvious that neither Finnick nor Katniss could hear him. There was nothing left to do but wait until the hour had elapsed. Beetee and Johanna joined Haymitch soon after.

When the wall disappeared, Haymitch tried to comfort Katniss as best he could. She and Finnick were talking about hearing Prim, Gale, even Annie Cresta, Finnick's girlfriend. The awkward silence was interrupted by another cannon and a hovercraft lifting the remains of a human male into the sky. Even from far away, Haymitch could tell it wasn't Chaff. Maybe Brutus had walked right into a mutt.

The day soon ended, and the Capitol anthem began to play. More faces were in the sky: The Ritchson-Schlund twins of District 1. Wiress. Mags. District 5's Ivette Li-Sanchez. Megan Hayes. Blight. District 10's Jackson Spidell. He must have been claimed by the mutt. 8 more dead tonight. 2/3's of the arena wiped out in less than 48 hours.

The group soon settled down to sleep. Haymitch drifted off thinking about his buddy Chaff, and how he was faring in the vast arena all alone.


	7. Chapter 7: The Final 8

**Chapter 7: The Final 8**

Day 3 in the arena dawned hot and sultry. The Rebel Alliance awoke feeling famished. It had occurred to Haymitch that they had been pretty dedicated to hydration, but not food. The past day had been so eventful, and that was putting it mildly.

The sun rose higher into the sky. Even from far away, the victors could see the wave wash up onto the beach. 10:00 AM. They had been in the arena for actually 48 hours now. They could also begin to tell time again and figure out the remains of the clock.

"A decent breakfast would be nice," Johanna grumbled, making little hack marks in a nearby tree with her axe. As if on cue, a parachute floated down. It was filled to the brim with rolls and various other breads.

"Peeta, I love you!" Katniss crowed, and the five made a mad dive for the sustenance. Haymitch hung back, watching as his allies began to playfully fight over the pieces of bread that came from Districts 3, 4, 7 and 12.

"Careful, now, folks, share, share," he warned. "We don't want to be whipping out weapons over starch."

"Maybe that's not necessarily a bad thing," Johanna gabbed, as she stuffed her face with a roll. "Ow!" she suddenly cried, spewing out crumbs; it seemed to Haymitch that Finnick had just kicked her in the shins.

Thankfully, the rolls could be divided evenly amongst the quintet. Finnick headed for a nearby stretch of beach and returned with some fish he had speared. "Now we can have a real feast." The others accepted the seafood gratefully.

"So, Final 8 now, huh?" Katniss asked as she nibbled on a fish. "Who's left? Besides us five and District 2?"

"Chaff," Haymitch supplied. Katniss flashed him a grin, letting him know she was happy his buddy was still alive. It was an impressive feat for the District 11 male, especially with only one hand.

"The betting must be getting hot and heavy in the Capitol," Finnick mused.

"Yeah, and so are the sponsor prices," Beetee quipped. He raised his fish in a small toast towards Katniss. "Kudos to Peeta for getting this out of them." He quickly finished his meal and then went right back to examining the spool of wire. Haymitch knew why he was doing so, but he could not tell the others. At last, the bespectacled victor stood up.

"The big tree that gets hit by lightning at 12:00 is not far from here. I need to go over there and inspect a few things. Depending on the results, I might then have a better idea about where we go from here."

Finnick stood up. "Do you want me to go with you as a guard?"

"Really, it's but a few minutes. And this is a big arena; I don't expect to run into one of only three other people. I'll be fine, but thank you."

Haymitch could not help but feel a little uneasy as he watched Beetee disappear with his wire into the trees. The one surprise entry into this Final 8 was certainly the nerdy man from District 3. He had managed this far by riding on the coattails of stronger, more battle-proficient tributes. If Haymitch had to bet who would fall next in this Quell, it would have to be poor Beetee. After that…it was anybody's Games, really. Including his own.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar scream pierced the air. Followed by Beetee's. Then…two cannons in rapid succession. Finnick snapped to attention.

"Goddamitt! I never should have let him go alone!" And he was off. Johanna scrambled after him.

"You two stay there!" she hollered as she ran to catch up with Finnick.

Katniss and Haymitch sat there for a few minutes, their weapons at the ready. Then, they heard the clangs and cries of battle in the distance. More screams, and then –

 _Boom. Boom._ Katniss and Haymitch looked at each other. They probably thought of the same thing. This was a trap.

"R-rrrrun," Haymitch instructed slowly.

Drunk and huntress took off through the trees. They eventually hit the beach, but they didn't stop. They raced across a rocky spoke and reached the uninhabited island with the Cornucopia. They threw themselves down near the entrance, panting.

"W-what d-do you suppose h-happened?" Katniss gasped.

"If I had to bet? Beetee ran into Chaff and then the Careers found them and offed them both. Then, I bet they waited for one of us allies to come running for Beetee and killed them too."

"They might have hoped it would be us. Not Finnick and Johanna."

"A tribute's a tribute. It just meant more for their kill list." Haymitch sat up and rubbed his pounding head. "Though I could be wrong. We'll wait and see what the sky tells us tonight. Let's stay here; it's a good place to hold."

The rest of the day passed slowly. Katniss and Haymitch took turns napping and keeping watch. When no other souls appeared, Haymitch surmised that he would not need the sky to tell him of the hell that had occurred that morning.

At last the sun sank. The Capitol anthem blared and faces appeared: Beetee. Finnick. Johanna. Chaff. The Careers had managed to half the field in one strike using some old baiting and slaughter trickery.

Katniss hung her head sadly. "Well, I guess it's just you and me against District 2, old man."

"At least, we don't have to worry about any ally betrayals later," Haymitch offered up. Katniss shot a glance at him.

"You know, I've never taken you to be a cock-eyed optimist."

"That's not optimism, sweetheart, That's just simple honesty."

They stayed awake a little more to mourn their fallen friends before heading off to sleep. Haymitch stayed awake and appointed himself guard. At the rate things were going, a victor would be crowned by tomorrow, since it hadn't happened today like he had imagined.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peeta was watching the screens with the District 2 mentors. They were laughing.

"3 to go!" a victor named Abigail crowed. "Now there's only puny District 12 left. Isn't that right, boy?" Peeta did not answer. He knew it was baiting. But, he was still annoyed.

"Start grabbing some tissues, folks. Brutus and Enobaria are not long for this world." This only made the mentors laugh louder.

"You must be mad, kid. They can take on that drunk and pathetic excuse for a huntress any day."

"You don't know my fiancé. Or my mentor," Peeta snapped. The District 2 mentors shrugged and decided to head to bed. Peeta stayed up, watching his fellow victors hold down the Cornucopia. Four tributes left. Haymitch or Katniss had to win this Quell. _Had_ to.


	8. Chapter 8: Handful of Tributes Left…

**Chapter 8: "Handful of Tributes Left.."**

Haymitch awoke the next morning to find Katniss standing guard. At first, it took him a bit to figure out where he was. Then, he remembered: _3_ _rd_ _Quarter Quell. 4_ _th_ _Day. 4 tributes left…_

"Any sign of the Careers?" Katniss shook her head.

"No. We might have our first relaxing day since the Quell started, Haymitch. There has been plenty of bloodshed to keep the Capitol folks happy. We give it a day or two, and if the Gamemakers don't organize a feast, we either start hunting down Brutus and Enobaria or let them come to us."

"I bet it will be a slow day, seeing how this arena is still big and there are only a handful of tributes left," the drunk agreed. There was a silence and then he asked: "Do you think Brutus and Enobaria would try and take the island again?"

"They might, now that we are at even numbers. Actually, I don't think, I know they will. They were bold enough to try it against 5 and after losing two of their allies."

Haymitch nodded. He started to think over everything that had happened over the last couple of days. This was shaping up to be one of the shortest Games ever. His first Quell had lasted exactly 3 weeks. Last year had been an 18-day ordeal for Katniss and Peeta. Really, he had not expected to ever get this far in this Quell…and he had only had to kill one tribute so far.

Tired of thinking, Haymitch stood up. "I think I'm going to go rustle up some grub for us."

"Don't forget your knives. Be on your guard," Katniss called over her shoulder.

Armed with his weapons, Haymitch set off down one of the spokes. About halfway across it, he looked into the water and spied some carp floating idly about. He slipped into the sea, then dove straight down, stabbing the beasts with his knife. He re-surfaced and clambered back onto the rocks. He was just walking back when he heard voices coming from the Cornucopia.

"Where's your drunken mentor, Twelve? Decided to give up and die?"

"He's getting some grub right now; but don't worry: he'll nail you. Haymitch!" came Katniss's scream.

There was a gasp as though someone had been punched in the stomach.

"He'll be no match for us," Enobaria was heard sneering. "Brutus made me promise that if I made you my kill, I'd let him have your body afterwards."

Haymitch dropped to the rocks and crawled carefully to the rear of the Cornucopia. He could make out Enobaria on the edge of the right side of the giant horn, but luckily, her back was to him.

"Oh yes, it'll be quite a show: the great Girl on Fire brought down by me, and then your fiancé can watch as his love's dead body gets raped. In that knowledge, despair…and DIE!"

There was a blood-curdling scream from Katniss that made Haymitch's muscles come alive again. He quickly snuck up behind Enobaria and plunged the first knife he could get his hands on through her neck.

Enobaria struggled and choked and gargled as Haymitch held her in a vice's grip, never letting go of the knife that was now being inundated with her blood. At last, with one final furious twitch, Enobaria moved no more.

Haymitch tossed her corpse aside with disgust and moved to his district partner. "Katniss. Katniss!" he roared as he scooped her up in his arms. Her wound was bad: Enobaria had stabbed her through the right breast, likely with that arrow nearby that was now snapped in half. Enobaria had probably tried to rush Katniss and had managed to deflect an arrow that the Girl on Fire had sent her way.

"Haymitch…" Katniss was already very weak; Haymitch knew she could not be saved. It should not have been this way; she was supposed to win! She dug into her arena garb and pulled out an envelope. "Give this to Peeta. Tell him I love him and that…I'm sorry. You can do this, Haymitch. You have to win; you can." And with one final breath, the Girl on Fire lay still.

Haymitch sat back, wiping away tears. He should have been there for her. Instead, he had decided to go think about food! _It's Maysilee all over again_ , he thought bitterly.

Two cannons boomed late to signal the deaths. Soon, choppers came to collect the bodies. Haymitch hustled into the Cornucopia to avoid being in the way, but not before he had nicked Katniss's mockingjay pin off her suit. Soon, Enobaria and Katniss were gone. Haymitch hoped that Katniss's body would be handed over safely to Peeta, and that Effie would help him grief.

There was a sudden rustling sound. Haymitch looked up. Across from him, just off of one spoke, leaves moved as a figure vanished into the jungle. _Brutus._ He had probably been lying in wait to help Enobaria finish off the District 12 victors once they had been subdued. He must have gotten a big surprise when his district partner got murdered from behind. But, at least she had taken that huntress gal with her.

The revolution and rebellion were dead now, since Katniss had been meant to lead them and she was now gone. The plan to break the victors out of the arena had been dead for a while, thanks to the Careers killing Beetee.

These stupid Games would have a normal end. And there was only one way to ensure that Peeta got Katniss' letter. Haymitch would have to win. He would have to kill Brutus.


	9. Chapter 9: Brutus vs Haymitch

**Chapter 9: Brutus vs. Haymitch**

Haymitch continued to occupy the island that night. All alone now, he did not sleep a wink, a knife in his hand.

Somewhere in that darkness, Brutus was lurking, trying to figure out how to kill his last enemy. Haymitch could not have imagined, in his wildest dreams, that these Games would come down to the pair of them. He, the victor of the 50th Games, versus Brutus, the victor of the 48th Games. Also, one of the most skilled tributes he had ever seen. Originally, Haymitch had had no intention to make it into the Top Two. But, somehow, while watching allies die before him and only making 2 kills of his own, it had happened.

The Capitol betting was sure to have reached a fever pitch. He wondered if the odds were in his favor. He was surprised that no gifts had arrived from sponsors since the third day. But, then again, the goods were probably too expensive for Peeta to buy anything adequate.

The fifth day in the arena dawned. It was cool, and eerily quiet. Haymitch hoped this was a reflection on how the next several hours would proceed before he had to go off to "sleep" again. He hoped today was finally a day of rest of sorts. The Gamemakers would surely allow that…unless they wanted these Games to end as much as many in the districts did. The Quell had been unpopular since the moment the twist had been announced. Haymitch had no intention of hunting Brutus down in the jungle, lest he lose his life to one of the arena's many wilderness traps. Funny…though he was possibly one death away from either being sent home in a casket or on a train in style, Haymitch found himself actually _wanting_ to win now. He _didn't_ want to die. He had made it this far without really trying, though others viewing from the outside might have felt he had put up a pretty impressive fight – for a District 12 tribute/victor, and especially one in the state he normally was known to be in.

To keep himself busy, Haymitch explored the island…even if it was just a craggy rock. He scoured every inch of the Cornucopia, having the pick of the weapons that were left all to himself. He replenished his knife supply, and gathered several other tools: awls, axes, and spears. He knew he would the latter especially in a fight to the death against Brutus. Spears were the District 2 male's weapon of choice. He even found a trident, and killed fish with the net and stab technique Finnick had taught him and the others. There was also an entire assortment of paints and dyes near the back of the giant horn. _These must have been meant for District 6,_ Haymitch thought. _Or Peeta, for that matter, if he had gone back in._ He also discovered, thanks to a flashlight, that the very rear of the horn contained a forcefield. He could identify it using the chink trick that he had learned from Katniss.

Suddenly, right there, Haymitch got an idea, and some of it was definitely deja-vu for him. He suspected that in an open battle of strength, he might not have an edge against Brutus. But maybe if their confrontation began in a battle of wits first…he could have a chance to win. Right away, Haymitch began putting a plan into action…

* * *

About mid-afternoon on that same day, Brutus arrived at the edge of the jungle. He had been busy all morning, hunting animals for food in the wilderness. Ahead of him, the Cornucopia and island sat imposing…and empty. _Where's Abernathy? It's time to put an end to this,_ he thought impatiently.

He slowly approached the great metal horn. No sign of Haymitch. He decided to coax him out; coward was probably hiding.

"Haymitch Abernathy! There's no way out of here, Haymitch! It's just you and me. The Capitol wants this to end just as much as we do. I'm giving you the chance here to prove yourself. Come on out and prove you won a Quell once yourself. It'll be a fair fight. What do you think?"

There was a sudden glint as something caught the light deep inside the Cornucopia. Smiling in triumph, Brutus chucked a spear inside. There was an "Oof!" Brutus knew he had made his last kill. The cannon would boom any second; he would be the victor of the Quell…

But no cannon or announcement came. Suddenly, an object came careening back out of the darkness. Brutus thought to dodge, but it was too late –

His own spear came ricocheting back at him, burying itself into his stomach. Brutus was thrown back several feet onto the rocks. The force was so great, the spear tip went right through his stomach and out the other side, wedging itself in a crack in the landscape. The victor was now effectively pinned to the earth.

A figure suddenly slipped off the top of the Cornucopia, covered in gray paint on his entire backside. A bird came flying out of the horn's maw, cawing "Ooof!" repeatedly. Haymitch had camaflouged himself against the top if the horn. The flashlight had been manipulated to make it look like someone was lurking back in the horn. He had even caught a jabberjay and taught it to make the sound of a person being wounded. The ruse had worked like a charm.

Moving quickly, Haymitch whipped out some knives. He hacked off Brutus' good hand, the one he threw with. He also stabbed a gash through his other arm. Brutus howled in pain. Now, his enemy was significantly weakened, with both his strength and his speed significantly decreased due to what would surely be blood loss.

Then, Haymitch yanked the spear out of Brutus's stomach, freeing him. Jumping back, he allowed Brutus to get shakily to his feet before throwing the spear back to him.

"Audience is looking for a show. There needs to be a climatic fight."

Brutus stared at his spear for a moment before lunging at his enemy. Haymitch whipped out a spear of his own and deflected. Back and forth along the island the two victors went, their spears clanging and clashing.

Haymitch got some more hits in, thanks to Brutus being weaker from the wounds and blood loss. Brutus only hit him twice, and neither were in fatal places. Finally, Haymitch knocked Brutus' spear away and into the water. Brutus desperately lunged at Haymitch, hoping to destroy him with sheer muscle, but Haymitch was stronger. He pinned the District 2 victor against himself as Brutus feebly punched at him. At last, Haymitch plunged the tip of his spear into Brutus' heart. Brutus choked as he slowly and painfully expired and Haymitch lowered his dying form to the rocks. At long last, Brutus moved no more.

For a moment, there was silence. Then, the final cannon boomed. Claudius Templesmith came over the intercom, and cheers could be heard in the background.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the winner of the 75th Hunger Games: Haymitch Abernathy! I give you…the victor of the Second _and_ Third Quarter Quells!"


	10. Chapter 10: Victor of Victors

**Chapter 10: Victor of Victors**

The chopper came to retrieve Haymitch, and carried him back to the Capitol. Peeta and Effie were waiting for him back at the Training Center.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Peeta cheered as he gave his mentor a big hug. Haymith returned it half-heartedly.

"I'm sorry about Katniss, boy."

Peeta nodded sadly, trying not to cry. "She died honorably. She will not be forgotten. And, hey, third place is pretty good, right?" Haymitch gave a small smile.

The Capitol was not done with Haymitch yet. Final interviews still had to be set up. When Caesar Flickerman brought the old drunk out, the studio exploded in cheers. And, of course, Haymitch was forced to watch an entire replay of the Games. He saw himself saving Blight and drowning Daniel. He saw how he and his allies escaped the clock dangers and the Career attack at the Cornucopia. He watched as Katniss was ambushed by Enobaria and his come-from-behind kill of the latter. And finally, the climatic final confrontation with Brutus.

Then, President Snow placed the Victory Crown on Haymitch's head. It was a historic moment. Haymitch had mixed feelings of pride and anger as he stood before the Capitol, their victor once again.

Soon after leaving the Capitol by train, Haymitch realized there was an additional passenger on board: Head Gamemaker Plutarch Heavensbee. He explained to Haymitch that the Capitol had gone ape after he had won, and how President Snow had designed the Quell to make sure that neither of the District 12 victors reaped (especially Katniss, but still neither) won. Plutarch was taking them to 13 right now.

* * *

Months passed. Panem was now in full-scale rebellion. The Third Quarter Quell had had the opposite effect on the Districts. Katniss was now viewed as a martyr, still a symbol of the rebellion. But, there were new leaders: Haymitch Abernathy, as the brawn and hardened warrior who had escaped the arena twice; Peeta Mellark, as the heartbroken boy who could bring and audience to its feet with his eloquent words. Together, mentor and protégé led the revolution that resulted in many deaths, but also the invasion of the Capitol and capture of President Snow.

The war now over, Haymitch got to see inside the Presidential mansion. He discovered an entire room with podiums. 12 podiums for the 12 districts. On each one, the names of all 75 victors of the Hunger Games were listed. In addition, three banners hung from the ceiling, depicting the victors of the Quarter Quells. The first bore the name of Indigo Weaver from District 8: a common thief turned over to the arena by his own neighbors, only to become the third victor from his district. The other two banners bore his name. And now, most of the names he now read on the banners and podiums were all dead, killed in something rebels were calling The Victors' Purge. Teary-eyed, the old man turned away.

President Snow's execution followed, along with Peeta suddenly turning on President Coin and killing her too. Commander Paylor of District 8 became the new President of Panem.

Haymitch and Peeta returned home to the Victor's Village of District 12. There were only 3 victors who had survived the war: themselves and Annie Cresta from District 4. She stayed behind in the fishing district. Meanwhile, only about 500 souls returned to District 12. Peeta and Haymitch kept each other company in the Victor's Village. Each had their own house. Katniss' old abode was turned into a shrine and memorial for the fallen Girl on Fire. The extra, empty houses had other uses put to them: one held Peeta's new bakery; another kept the geese that Haymitch had taken to raising for market in the Seam. In this way, the surviving victors from District 12 managed to make a living.

Haymitch continued to sleep with a knife in his hand, the memories of both his Games haunting him still. Having survived two Quells, the tributes he killed and the horrors he had experienced would remain with him for the rest of his life. At least, he and Peeta had each other. The two were each other's support.

There was never another Hunger Games ever held in Panem. The arenas were turned into memorials for the fallen tributes: over 1800. Haymitch lived to a ripe old age, well into his 90's. When he passed, the District held a state funeral for him. Peeta, in his 60's now himself, delivered a moving eulogy. The headstone for the old drunk read: HERE LIES HAYMITCH ABERNATHY: FRIEND. MENTOR. VICTOR OF VICTORS – 2nd and 3rd QUARTER QUELLS of the Hunger Games.


End file.
